Without a Shadow of Doubt
by RudeRage
Summary: A thief is caught by Batman, but insted of sending him off to jail he gives him a second chance as being part of The Team. Can he help another troubled youth get over her path? Or will his own be the destruction of The Team. OCxARTEMIS


**Without a Shadow of Doubt**

**By Rude Rage**

**Chapter 1: Getting Busted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, Cause if I did Superboy would be definitly hitting that martian ass!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**1:42 AM Eastern Time**

**November 1st**

A lone figure walked down the street of Gotham city with his hands in his pockets. He was a teenager of about sixteen, he had shaggy black hair that he let fall in his face but was also tied back into a pony tail, his complexion was one of someone who spent a lot of time either at the beach or working in the sun for long periods of time, but his clothes suggested the former. He had on an expensive full black three piece suit with a red tie and pair of black sunglasses.

boy continued his way down the street with a walk that suggested this guy thought he owned the entire world, until he stood in front of the Gotham City bank. He smiled a cocky smile to himself as he stared up at the bank. Flexing his hands and cracking his neck the shadows from the alleys came and in cased the boy. Eventually completely covering him as the shadows faded away leaving no trace of the person they had surrounded.

Inside of the banks vault the boy appeared again, laughing he thrust his hands forward as the shadow hands came and started to empty the contents of the vault into a stack of money directly in front of their master. The thief now walked around whistling to himself as the safety deposit boxes were pushed open by invisible hands. Every once in awhile he would grab something and expect it to decide if he wanted it or not.

He held up a silver Rolex watch to his eye and smiled again "Oh yeah you're going to do just nicely." He slipped the watch onto his wrist, and walked over to his waist high stack of money. "I think this is good enough boys." The shadow hands returned back to their origins as he placed his hands on the stack when he heard

"I don't think so."

Snapping around, he saw the one thing that all criminals in Gotham feared. The Batman was standing in the doorway to the fault; the thief stared at him for a moment before his cocky smile returned again. "Well if it isn't the Batman…. I thought you'd be taller."

The emotionless mask stared back at him "I expected the bank robber to be older."

He shrugged as he leaned against the stack of money "Well I got to eat somehow. Plus I think I look good in suits."

The boy looked at the bat "You do too." The ever emotionless face just started back at him. Finally giving up on humor the smile dropped "So what do we do now?"

The batman stepped into the vault "You go to jail." The boy placed his finger on his chin in a mock thinking pose. "So that's option one but here's option two!" He punched his hand forward as shadow spike came straight for the batman's head. Back flipping out of the vault he threw a batarang at his attacker who charged out after him.

A wall of shadow came out and protected him, suddenly the boy heard a beeping as the batarang exploded throwing him backwards. The Batman came sprinting at him and tried to deliver a kick to the boys head when a shadow fist hit him throwing him off target. The boy was up in a fighting stance, his glasses where broken reveling his eyes. They were a pearl color, almost shinning in the darkness.

"Hey asshole!" He took the glasses off his face and threw them at the bat. "Those were my favorite glasses!" Taking off his suit jacket and putting it aside he rolled up his sleeves. "Now you've really pissed me off." He charged at the batman sending shadow javelins at him which that Bat dodged expertly. Forming a platform in front of him he jumped off and tried for an axe kick on top of his head. Batman side stepped and threw a straight right into the boys face. Growling with anger the boy's eyes seemed to glow more in the darkness.

Looking back the boy smiled "Hope you're not afraid of the dark." Raising his hands the darkness started to encase the entire area, as the shadow hands appeared creeping their way towards the batman. The Dark Knight started to walk towards the middle of the area when a hand gripped him around the ankle. Reaching into his utility belt he pulled out a small silver orb with a thought "I hope this works." He threw it at the shadow user.

As soon as it fell a blinding light erupted, followed by a cry of pain. The boy dropped to his knees holding his eyes "UGHHH I CAN'T SEE!" Quickly getting up Batman went a quickly delivered a blow to the back of his head knocking him out. Painting he pulled out a communicator "Superman…" A crackle later and a second voice came on "Superman here. What do you need Batman?" Batman looked down at the boy "Get me up to the watchtower, I got a prisoner." He looked down once again "I need him to answer some questions."

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>**ndisclosed Location**

**4:13 am Eastern Time**

**November 1st**

"_Ughhh my head_." He tried to stand up but realized his hand where locked behind his back. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in bright room. Luckily someone had put a pair of sunglasses on him or he wouldn't have been able to see at all. He looked in front of him and his heart jumped again. Sitting in front of him was Superman, The Martian Man hunter, and Batman. "_Great I got the Justice league on me now_." Batman was sitting down on the other side of the table that was in front of them, while the other two stood. "Glad to see you're awake." The boy stared at him "Where am I?" He looked around, he was hoping for a shadow. "If_ I can find a shadow I can escape_."

"You won't find one." Looking back at Batman. "I made sure that this room had enough light to where you couldn't find a single shadow." Leaning back the boy blew the hair out of his face. "As to where you are, that's not important. What is important is that you answer my questions." The boy just stared back at him. Batman just stared back as he threw a file on the table. In it was a picture of baby with black hair, a birth certificate, and a lot of legal papers. Leaning forward the boy saw it was his and frowned. "So you know who I?" Batman nodded "So tell me Corbin why you are robbing banks?"

Corbin's face contorted in anger "YOU CAUGHT ME OK! DON'T LECTURE ME! THROW ME IN JAIL, I DON'T CARE!" The outburst shocked the other two league members but Batman remains stone-faced. "Corbin I'm going to ask you again why you did it." Corbin's head hung down as he whispered "It doesn't matter. She has enough." He looked up "Just take me to jail alright." Batman stared at Corbin

"No." Superman looked at Batman "What do you mean no? Batman he has broken into three banks in the past three months. He's a criminal he has to pay for his crimes." Batman continued to stare at Corbin "He's not a criminal. I know criminals."

He stood up and was about to walk out when he looked at The Manhunter "Take him to meet the Team; he will pay his debt to society with them." He looked at Corbin "Think of it as Community service and probation. You will take missions from us; you will also receive some walking around money." Corbin just stared with an open mouth, finally regaining his senses he spoke up "Why are you doing this?"

Batman didn't say anything as he turned back around but as he was about to walk out Corbin heard "Because you're not a criminal."

Corbin stared at Superman who gave him a look that said "I will break you if you betray us." He then turned around and left as well. J'ohn came forward and undid Corbin's cuffs "You're lucky. Batman doesn't usually give second chances young Corbin."

Rubbing his wrist Corbin nodded "I guess so, oh and it's not Corbin it's Shade."

He looked in the mirror and saw his clothes where ripped and the glasses he was wearing where nothing more than safety glasses "Before I meet anyone I got to get home." J'ohn nodded as he walked out of the room but then stopped "Sorry you can't know where you are." He held up his hand and for the second time today Shade was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham City<strong>

**8:35 AM Eastern Time**

**November 1st**

"_What is it and everyone knocking me out today_?" Shade looked around and saw that he was now in his bed at his apartment. He was still in the clothes from last night, walking over to his closet he put on a black muscle tank, some dark blue jeans, a pair of black Nike high-tops, and a pair of black aviator glasses.

Walking out of his room and into the kitchen of the apartment. "Good morning Corbin." Said the cheery voice of his sister Eva. She was already dressed in her Gotham Academy uniform, and was cooking eggs on the stove.

Corbin sat down and smiled back "Good morning Eva." Looking at the clock "Eva you got to get going. What are you doing still making breakfast?"

She turned around with a look that reminded Corbin so much of his mother. "Making you breakfast cause if I don't then you won't eat!"

She plopped the plate in front of him. She disappeared into her room to grab her stuff while Corbin ate. She walked over and kissed her brother on the head "Bye Corbin, Love you."

Corbin looked up "Wait Eva. Come here."

Eva sighed and walked over to the table knowing what was coming "Do we have to do this every day?"

Corbin nodded "Yes. Now where did we get our money?"

Sighing Eva said the line she had rehearsed time and time again "From a rich uncle in Brazil, which was where Dad was from."

Corbin smiled "Good. Now if anything happens to me where the money is and where do you go after you get it?"

Eva plopped her elbow on the table "It's in the safe under you bed in the floor, the code is 1299903, and I take the money and go to Brazil and leave in the villa you bought where I can live happily forever." She said with a smile.

Corbin patted her on the shoulder "There you go. Now off with you. Go to school. Get an education. Be the smart one." He said with a laugh as she left smiling and waving goodbye. Turning back to his food he was about to put another forkful in his mouth when he stopped frowned and put his fork down. Wiping his mouth with a napkin he said

"How long have you been here?" J'ohn then shimmered into existence "How did you know?"

Getting up and putting his dish in the sink Corbin spoke "You stepped on a shadow. Every shadow in this apartment is extra sensitive to people besides my sister and me."

J'ohn nodded his head "Impressive. You have certainly gotten the grasp of your powers Corbin." Spinning around the Apartment got darker "I told you its Shade to you. Only Eva can call me Corbin anymore." "My apologize I will use your chosen name from now on." J'ohn said with a little bow.

Standing up he continued "Ready to meet the team?" Shade shrugged "Sure why not?" He walked over to the coat rack and put on a black leather jacket with a hood. Grabing a band from the counter he tied his hair up and walked over to the awaiting Martian. "So how do we get there?" J'ohn smiled as he grasped Shade as they became intangible and started to fly out of the apartment. "HOLY SHIT!"

The two flew over Gotham city till they reached a alleyway with two broken down phone booth. Shade let go of his death grip of the Manhunter as soon as they touched ground "Oh sweet ground." He looked at the smiling Martian "You think that was funny?" J'ohn chuckled as he walked over to the phone booth and motioned for Shade to follow. Standing in the other booth J'ohn input some numbers and a robotic voice rang out "Recognize Martian Manhunter. Recognize Shade."

Next thing Shade knew he felt like he was being tugged forward as he found himself in a huge cave. He whistled "Nice place." He looked and saw J'ohn was being hugged by what looked like another Martian.

Behind her was a muscular boy with Superman shirt, but Shade recognized three of the others as Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin. Being a criminal Shade started to feel uneasy as he heard J'ohn call out his name "Shade come my boy." Walking forward stood next to the Manhunter with a frown on his face.

The other Martian girl smiled and came forward "Hello I'm Megan. Welcome." Shade stared at the hand for a second before taking it "I'm Shade." Megan turned around "This is Connor. " The muscular one grunted. Aqualad came forward and stuck his hand out as well "I'm Kaldur. Squad leader it is a pleasure to have you join our team."

Then there was a gust of wind as Kid Flash came forward "Names Wally. Other known as Kid, KF, Kid Flash, Walls the names go on and on!" Robin was the last one to come forward and he did not look happy. _"I guess he heard how I got the job." _The other team members backed off as the two stared each other down. "So you're the crook we have to babysit." Shade smiled "So you're little boy who likes to play hero with Batman."

The two stared at each other intensely before another voice came out "So getting along with the new guy huh Robin?" Shade looked and his jaw almost dropped

_ "Well hello…."_

The newcomer came forward and smiled "I'm Artemis."

Shade reached up to his face and pulled off his glasses and kept his eyes closed for a second before showing everyone his pearl colored shinning eyes.

"I'm Shade."

He took a step closer to Artemis and was glad to see that she blushed "Artemis huh? Fitting name. I bet you're as good with that bow as you are beautiful." Artemis blush went even deeper as she started to stutter. Shade just smiled and put his glasses back on.

J'ohn finally spoke "Shade will be staying here for the next week so I hope you can all learn to get along." Shade was still looking around when he stopped "Wait what you mean a week?"

He walked closer to J'ohn so nobody can hear him "What about my sister?" J'ohn whispered "She won a contest to go see that young singer all those girls go crazy over. She will be gone for a week as well. She has already called to inform you." Shade frowned "What about clothes?" J'ohn smiled again "Batman has picked you up some more appropriate gear to wear here." Looking back at the Team that was actively trying to listen on the conversation. "Fine I'll stay." J'ohn patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine." Raising his voice he called out "Good bye everyone." He then walked back in the teleporter and disappeared.

Shade looked at his team and decided to try and make the best of it "Sooooo… Who's going to show me around?"

* * *

><p><strong> Alright for those of you who read my other Fan Fic The Fox and The Light this doesn't mean I'm just going to stop writting this. I actually am going to put up the next chapter of that Friday. This idead just came to me the other day and I was on Facebook, and decided to write it. So here it is. For those of you who haven't read my other story I recomend you do if you like Naruto. But I am also going to work really hard on this one too. So Ummmm Yeah read and Review.<strong>

**Thanks again from Rude Rage**

**Naruto: So what now we are back seat story?**

**Shade: Duhh bro!**

**Ayumu: Bitch your still not as cool as me! I'm the Original OC**

**Shade: Bro your just fast. Everyone can get fast. I control fucking the shadows.**

**Ayumu: Dude your just a skinny prick. I'm a muscular bad ass!**

**RudeRage: Guys please stop fighting I don't think its fair to the readers. Now say your sorry**

**Shade & Ayumu: Sorry readers...**


End file.
